Nightwing
by chewyring
Summary: What if Robin left the Team after Auld Acquaintance and then left Batman? What if he changed his identity to Nightwing and then started the Teen Titans? What if the Team finds Nightwing and start to find out who he really is? The first chapter explains everything you need to know to read this AU story. Real chapters are up. cover drawn by my dad.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This Chapter explains everything you need to know to understand the story. It explains where everyone is and who is on the team. This story takes place after **Auld Acquaintance** and season 2 never happened. Imagine Nightwing

Characters:

Robin B01- Now Nightwing leader of Teen Titans.

Zatanna B08- Was offered spot on Justice League but turned it down to stay on the Team.

Miss Martian B05- On the Team.

Superboy B04- On the Team.

Aqualad B02- Team's leader.

Kid Flash B03- On the Team.

Rocket B09- On the Justice League.

Red Arrow B06- Looking for Real Speedy.

Artemis B07- On the Team.

Starfire- Teen Titans.

Cyborg- Teen Titans.

Raven- Teen Titans.

Beast boy- Teen Titans.

Ages:

Nightwing- 14

Zatanna- 15

Miss Martian- 45 in earth years, looks 16

Superboy- 2 years old, looks 16

Aqualad- 19

Kid Flash- 17

Rocket- 19

Red Arrow- 4 years old, 19 by looks

Artemis- 17

Starfire- 17

Cyborg- 19

Raven- 16

Beast Boy- 13

*Don't know if I got the ages right they were educated guesses. This story takes place a year after **Auld Acquaintance** so everyone is a year older than the year in young justice and the Teen Titans are the same age they were in the show.

Robin left the team first because they were being to overprotective and went back to the dynamic duo, Robin left Batman after a fight and Batman said Dick wasn't allowed to be Robin anymore. Teen Titans were created in the same way that's in the cartoon just instead of Dick being Robin he was Nightwing. So the titans don't know about Nightwing previously being Robin or about the Team.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the first chapter let's get this started.

Disclaimer: I donut own young justice or teen titans.

-Chewyring

-Can someone tell me how to line break-

**M'GANN's POV.**

I can't believe it took us a year to come up with this idea to find him. Well in all honesty it has only been 10 months because after he left the team he was permanently with Batman for 2 months before the fight and he dropped off of our radar. But it's like HELLO MEGAN we have a magician in the team why doesn't she just use her locater spell. So that is what we are doing now.

All of us, meaning Conner, Wally, Zatanna, Kaldur, Artemis and I, were gathered in the mission room where Kaldur was bringing up the holographic earth we needed to locate our youngest. I mean sure he left but why wouldn't he want to come back, we are his family. Sure he was mad at us but we have realized we were being irrationally protective and had to let him do his thing because he has been in the hero game longer than any of us.

Once the holograph is pulled up Zatanna takes center stage. I know this might not work and we shouldn't get excited but this is our baby bird we are talking about. We need him and he needs us.

Zatanna walked up to the transparent globe took a deep breath and said the spell.

"_Etacol etammaet nibor_!"

We held our breath waiting about 10 seconds before a red dot showed up over a city.

"YES WE FOUND HIM!"

"WHAT DID YOU DOUBT ME?"

"THANK GOD WE FOUND HIM!"  
"COME ON TEAM LETS GO GET OUR BROTHER!"

"Where is he?"

"Um it says he is in Jump City."

"Well what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!"

Yep we are off to get our Robin.

-LINELINELINELINELINELINE—

NIGHTWING's POV.

We were dealing with Johnny Rancid when Beast Boy's head perked up.

"Guys I hear something flying over us."

I gave Rancid one last punch to knock him out and looked at BB.

"Which way?"

He pointed to our left which was where the shipyards were, in my opinion there were way to many abandoned warehouses that way and I have never had a good experience in an abandoned warehouse.

"Come on, let's go check it out. But be on your guard."

As soon as I said that Starfire's eyes glowed green, Beast Boys fangs popped out, Cyborgs arm canon lit up and Raven pulled up her hood to hide her face. I pulled out my bow staff and a couple of now black and blue birdarangs and we started walking towards the shipyards.

We were stealthily walking along the top off a building with Starfire and Raven flying atop the building with me and Cyborg and Beast boy in the ally below us. I saw a group 6 teens standing in front of what looked like a jet of some kind. They were looking around nervously and talking in hushed whispers when all of a sudden one looked up and called out.

"Come out, we know your there!"

Cyborg chose to take the direct approach and walked out of the ally with human Beast boy trailing behind. Cyborg also chose to be blunt.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Jump?"

The 2 girls flew down and landed next to them and I jumped down landing lightly only like an acrobat could. That's when I heard Beast Boy gasp and I got a good look at the group of teens. I looked at the one who called out only to see a spitting image of Megan, Beast Boys mother. I also saw Wally and Zee and Artemis and Kaldur and Conner all in civilian attire. My eyes widened as I realized something.

They found me.

-LINELINELINELINELINE-

AN: Hi hoped you liked the first chappie. If you want to know what type of Nightwing I am going for Imagine the one from young justice just shorter and younger also if you want to know his voice it is the one from yj or better known as Jesse McCartney. R&R please.

-Chewyring


	3. Chapter 3

Wow already 5 reviews that's good because that keeps me going. ILY!

Disclaimer: NO!

-Chewyring

-Cansomeonepmmehowtodothis?-

**ARTEMIS' POV.**

We had just landed in Jump and were discussing what the plan was when M'gann's head snapped up.

"Someone is watching us in the shadows I can feel their minds though they are being guarded by someone with telepathic powers (AN. Raven duh)."

She then called out, "Come out we know you are there."

That is when 2 teens came out of an ally way, or at least I think they were teens. One looked half robotic and one was green though his eyes seemed familiar. The robotic one called out.

"Who are you and what are you doing in jump?"

That's when to girls landed next to them. One was covered almost completely by a blue cloak with only he violet eyes and mouth showing the other unnaturally tan with really green eyes and fiery red hair. Though the last person to come down seemed to have just jumped, landing incredibly light. He was short and thin with dark ebony hair and a mask obscuring his eyes and face. He was wearing a black skintight suit that seemed to have a blue bird on the chest and that was it.

He had clearly lost his patience and called out repeating the questions. "Who are you and what are you doing in jump?"

Kaldur being the leader chose to answer.

"We are here looking for someone. I am Aqualad, this is Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Superboy, Zatanna and Artemis. Now who are you and how did you know we were here."

The dark cloaked girl answered with a sarcastic voice I had to admire, "Well the giant jet may have been a dead giveaway or it could have been that fact that you are in our city and we know everything that happens here."

Green boy was next, "Gees, Rae be nice. This team is a good team give 'em a chance."

"Beast Boy shut up would yah" Countered Robot Man.

"Friends maybe we should listen to Beast Boy and give them a chance to explain themselves…" Came from the ginger.

That comment started an all-out bicker war until the one in black and blue chose to intervene.

"GUYS CALM DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

They all stopped fighting and looked at him. The funny thing was they all looked down because he was at least an inch shorter that 'Beast Boy' and 1.5 feet shorter than Robot Man. Even with that fact they all looked at him for command on the next move.

"Sorry Shorty got carried away."

"I am sorry we were bickering my friends."

"Dude no need to yell animalistic hearing here."

"So what now?"

The black and blue one thought for a moment.

"We will introduce ourselves, IF you tell us who you are looking for and why. Give us a good explanation and you get our names." We could all figure out he was leader by the way he stood protectively in front of his team.

I heard in my head, '_What do we tell them?' (_M'gann)

'_Can we trust them or should we just leave?' (_Zatanna)

'_Guys they might know if Rob is here they said they know everything that happens in the city.' (_Wally)

'_I think that was sarcasm Baywatch.' (_Artemis)

'_I say we tell them, they might know something and we need to know who they are and why the League doesn't have anything on them. I am telling them.' (_Kaldur)

"We are here looking for a teammate who went off of our radar last year. We have tracked him to Jump and are trying to find him. Now that you know why we are here, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Dark Boy answered, "First tell us what your teammates name is then we tell you."

"We are looking for a boy named Robin. He is about 5 foot, black hair, wears a red and black suit, have you seen him?"

"I am sorry but no we have not seen anyone of the type. Though isn't he with Batman?" Asked Roboman.

"He left and we need to talk to him but before you ask anything else I believe we have answered your questions so tell us who you are."

"Fine, go ahead titans introduce yourselves."

The redhead flew up and looked at us like we were already her best friends.

"Hello new friends, I am Starfire, Princess of the planet Tamaran. You can call me star or Kori."

Next was the Robotic man.

"I am Cyborg. You can call me CY."

Then went Green Boy.

"I am Beast Boy…"

He looked ready to say more when Wally interrupted.

"Your eyes look familiar and your voice sounds familiar have we met before?"

"Weeeelll…" He seemed to be uncomfortable with talking about but I had to admit I had never seen him.

But Miss Martian had, "OMG! Hello Megan! Your eyes look like mine, but the only other person with my eyes is…. Garfield Logan!?"

"Guys can we talk about this after introductions. I am Raven and if you call me anything else it will be the last words you say."

Everyone turned towards the black and blue bird boy, waiting to learn his name. He reminded us a little of Robin, though Robin never wore such dark colors.

"I'm Nightwing"

-LINELINELINELINE-

Hope you liked it; leave a review if you did! R&R.

-Chewyring


	4. Chapter 4

Wow you guys are awesome with the reviews and stuff… THANKS!

Disclaimer: I wish!

-Chewyring

_PLEASETELLME_

M'GANN'S POV.

"So do you guys have a hideout or something where we can talk and get a little more acquainted? Not that the abandoned warehouse district isn't homey."

"Artemis, please, try to be a little less sarcastic. We are in their city."

"Sorry Kal, but I am just asking what we are all thinking."

Kaldur sighed agreeing with her. I had to admit I agreed with her to. It's like we need somewhere to hunker down and while we aren't searching for Robin and having the Titans as allies seemed like a better idea than having them as our enemy. Also the league had nothing about these guys in their computers, so we need to find out more about them.

I could feel Nightwings mind at work, it seemed like he was arguing whether he should take us to their headquarters or not. Though there was something familiar about his mind that I couldn't quite place. All at once his mind stopped working so fast and it seemed like he came to a decision.

"Come on, follow Raven and Starfire in the jet, they will show you where the island and tower is. I will meet you there on my bike in 15 minutes. Guys you follow me in the T-car. Once we get there you guys can set up camp either in the tower or you can stay in the ship, your choice. You can stay here till you finish searching for Robin though I doubt you will find him. Then you will leave with or without him. Are we clear?"

Every titan nodded in agreement, though our team had to talk about this.

'_Guy do we follow them?' (_M'gann)

'_Yes, we do. We need somewhere to stay while we search the city, though we can sleep in the Bio-ship so no one tries any funny business.' (_Kaldur)

We all shook our heads in agreement too.

"Okay titans go. I will see you in 15 minutes."

_15 minutes later_

We had been follow the girls for about 15 minutes when we saw an island with a building on it shaped like a T.

We landed behind the tower and got out of the ship to see Nightwing coming up from what seemed like an underwater road closely follow by the T-car.

Nightwing and the 2 boys drove into what looked like a garage and came out a few minutes later to join the girls, who were watching our faces to see how we reacted to the tower. The ranged from impassive (Conner) to amazed (Kaldur).

"Well, welcome to Titans tower. Starfire, Beast Boy can you give them the tour while the rest of us hit the showers."

_HELP ME OUT_

"And last but not least here is the gym where we train. Feel free to use it anytime you like except on Wednesday between the hours 4 in the afternoon to 7 in the evening. That's when Nightwing does personal training and he doesn't like people watching him."

Of course Wally had to ask.

"Why doesn't he like an audience, what does he do?"

Starfire looked at Beast Boy questionably. He shrugged back and answered Wally's question.

"We don't really know. We think it is because he takes of his mask to do it and doesn't want us to know who he really is under there."

"Wait, so you guys don't know his secret identity? Seriously? What if he used to be a criminal or something?" And of course Artemis doesn't trust him already.

'_Come on Artemis, can't you just trust them?' (_M'gann)

Beast Boy chose to answer her question.

"It doesn't really matter to us. We don't know a lot about his past, actually we don't know anything, but as long as he is not a villain know, we don't care."

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah M'gann?"

"Have we met before, your mind and voice seem familiar?"

"Um, well, I guess you guys will figure it out eventually. I am Garfield Logan, that boy you saved in Qurac."

"Wait, WHAT? What happened? Did my blood do this to you? Where's Marie?"

"No your blood didn't do this to me but my mom, um, she died. We were in a boat and we didn't see the waterfall and well my mom told me to morph into a bird and save myself. I later learned that Queen Bee had controlled the captain to steer us to a waterfall to try and kill me to get revenge on you but she didn't know that I was a shape shifter then."

I ran up to hug my blood brother, and then realized something.

"Wait so how did you get your powers?"

"Well, do you know the disease Sakuta?"

"Yeah but how did you survive."

"Well me mom had been trying to find a cure for animals and when I got infected she figured it would be better to try and take a risk so she gave me the cure but it had animal blood in it so it would cure me. I got better but my powers were the result."

"Oh Garfield I am so sorry."

"It's okay; I mean at least I honored my mom's last wish to save myself. Hey we better get going to meet Nightwing in the kitchen. Tonight's pizza night and it is the one night we don't fight over what to eat so we try and not be late. Come on."

We followed him to the kitchen where we saw Raven levitating the pizza out of the oven. There were a bunch of different kinds of pizzas and topping so I guess this group has very diverse taste buds. There was meat, veggie, plain, Hawaiian, super meaty and Mustard?

"Who eats mustard on their pizza?"

Starfire looks over at Wally sheepishly, "I do, and it tastes good to me."

"Whoa, babe, I am sure it does my fiery flower. Here I will even try a piece."

"Wally you might not want…."

"Calm down, Nightwing. I got this."

I suddenly picked up a stray thought in Nightwings mind.

'_In a few moments he so won't be feeling asterous.' (_Nightwing)

That's when I realized why mind felt so familiar. It's because like HELLO MEGAN I have been there so many times before.

Because his mind is Robin's mind.

-_DUNDUNDUN_-

Ha-ha CLIFFIE! Hope you liked this chappie! R&R!

-Chewyring


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still NO!

You guys are awesome with all of the reviews! MUAH internet kisses! :*

-Chewyring

_LINELINELINELINELINELINE_

NIGHTWING'S POV.

'_In a few moments he won't be feeling so asterous' (_Nightwing)

I realized my mistake in thinking that when I saw realization dawn on M'gann's face. God I'm so stupid, of course when my mind isn't blocked I think something that will prove I am Robin! Or used to be Robin. I used Wally chocking as a distraction and grabbed M'gann's arm before she could blow my cover.

"Here, me and M'gann will get you water and a towel."

Before anyone could object we were out of the room and in the kitchen.

"You…your… what… Nightwing?"

"Yeah, I know. Mindlink us before supey hears you."

'_YOU'RE ROBIN!' (M'gann)_

'_Was Robin, Now Nightwing' (Nightwing)_

'_I HAVE TO TELL THE OTHERS!' (M'gann)_

'_NO YOU CAN'T!' (Nightwing)_

'_And why not? They deserve to know!' (M'gann)_

'_I left the team for a reason, I have a new team. I can't leave the Titans which is what the team will make me do if they find out. They will tell batman and he will drag me back to Gotham and not let me be a hero anymore. PLEASE M'gann you can't tell anyone! Please!' (Nightwing)_

'_Okay Robin….' (M'gann)_

'_Nightwing, call me Nightwing even in the Mindlink.' (Nightwing)_

'_Fine, Nightwing, I won't tell anyone if you tell me what happened between you and Batman.' (M'gann)_

'_I will tell you later, we are only supposed to be getting water and towels for Wally. Meet me on the roof at 11 tonight alone.' (Nightwing)_

I quickly grabbed a bottle of water and a towel and walked out of the kitchen with M'gann trailing behind me.

'Hey Wally, here you go." And I added in a quiet whisper. "And I am warning you, don't eat anything else that Starfire eats of makes. You will regret it. I am telling you."

He shot me a grateful look and took the water gulping it down in record time then trying and failing to dry himself off with the towel. He finally gave up saying, "Hey guys I'm going to the ship to change and check in for the night, I'm beat."

"I think we should all go to the ship for the night. If we intend on finding Robin we need some sleep."

I noticed as Kaldur said about finding Robin, M'gann's eyes flickered over to me for a second. I reached out to her in a Mindlink.

'_On the roof, at 11, be there' (Nightwing)_

'_I'll be there' (M'gann)_

As they walked away my only thought was how am I going to put what happened between me and Batman into words.

**-LINELINELINELINE-**

M'GANNS'S POV.

As we walked out of the tower I checked the time to see how long I would have to make an excuse and get up to the roof. 10:30, so I had a half an hour to get away from the team.

Once we got to the ship I tried to put my get away plan into action.

"Hey guys, I think I am going to go to bed."

It was ruined by Kaldur.

"M'gann, wait, we need to talk about this. We need to agree on if we trust these guys or not. Mindlink us just to be careful."

'_Everyone on?' (M'gann)_

'_Yep' (Artemis)_

'_Sure am beautiful' (Wally)_

'_Yes' (Kaldur)_

'_Yeah' (Zatanna)_

'_*grunt*' (Conner)_

'_Okay let's just say it, should we trust the titans or not.' (Kaldur)_

'_I don't know' (Wally)_

'_I feel like the know more about Robin then they are letting on' (Artemis)_

'_And why do you think that?' (Conner)_

'_Just the way Nightwing is so sure we won't find him. Or the way he tenses up whenever we bring searching for Robin up' (Artemis)_

'_Artemis, seriously, have some trust in some people' (M'gann)_

'_M'gann I agree with Artemis. The spell said he was here and magic doesn't lie. He is here but also maybe the Titans don't know he is here. But I do get the feeling Nightwing knows more than he is letting on. No the whole team, just Nightwing.' (Zatanna) _

'_So it's official. We trust the whole team minus Nightwing, their LEADER?_ _Yeah that makes sense.' (Wally)_

'_Wally the rest of the team is not being suspicious. Maybe Nightwing did something with Robin that the rest of the titans don't know about.' (Kaldur)_

I glanced down at the clock on the control panel. 10:50, only ten minutes to get away.

'_Okay so trust the titans but keep an eye on Nightwing. Okay, got it. I am going to go to bed night guys.' (M'gann)_

I quickly phased through the wall to my room, locked the door and phased out of the ship, trying to get to the roof on time. I know that me leaving so quickly was suspicious but I had somewhere important to be.

I flew up to the roof and landed exactly as the clock struck 11 o'clock. I was looking around for Nightwing when I heard a voice come from the shadows.

"So are you ready to find out what happened?"

-LINELINELINELINELINE-  
WHOOO done finally. I have been working on this chapter for days trying to get everything just right, even though I almost forgot Zatanna was in the story. So what do you think? R&R!

-Chewyring


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. - well hi. I am super happy, you guys are great with reviews and such but LazyStudent, don't know if you got my PM but I appreciated your concern though it is not needed. I am a perfectionist and I don't overlook a lot of things and that would be a bad thing to overlook. I have plans for that concept of the story plot that I hope you enjoy. MUAH!

Disclaimer: UM SORRY BUT NO.

-Chewyring

-LINELINELINERAWRLINELINELINE-

NIGHTWINGS POV.

"So are you ready to find out what happened?"

I almost laughed when M'gann jumped severely. Guess she forgot about the ninja part and did not know I was already there hiding in the shadows.

I could see her looking around confused trying to find where my voice came from.

"Come on Nightwing please come out we haven't got all night. The team is already suspicious of me."

"Fine, okay, but if you could keep them from getting to suspicious of me it would be nice. I don't need them trying to find out about my past or encouraging the titans to do so. They don't care what was in my past and I don't want that to change."

"I will do what I can but they already agreed that they trust your whole team except you. They have come to the conclusion that you know more about 'Robin' then you are letting on. I tried to get them off your tail but in the end it was like, HELLO MEGAN! If I do that they might suspect you or me more so I guess you have to earn their trust on your own."

"You know it is kinda hilarious that they think I did something with 'Robin' because technically I did kill him and turned him into Nightwing. Hey by the way if hilarious means super funny would larious mean not funny at all?"

"Oh Nightwing, how I missed your literal word plays but seriously can we get on with this? I can't stay here all night."

"Okay, how 'bout this? I will remember it and you go into my mind and watch the memory, just promise not to go anywhere else into my mind no matter what you see or feel."

"Okay, good plan."

"And here we go."

I closed my eyes and starting to think of that terrible night. I hated remembering it but it is easier than trying to put it into words. I felt M'gann enter my mind and the memories started to play like a broken record.

_(Flashback: No pov)_

_It was a typical night in Gotham City when a mass breakout happened at Arkham. Not that this doesn't happen every night, but tonight seemed different. Maybe it was because of the fact that every Arkham patient got out or it was the fact of how organized it was. Once the criminals got out more than half of them fled to different towns and hiding places instead of causing havoc on the streets like usual. Only Joker, Harley, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, the Riddler, Penguin, the Mad Hatter and Scarecrow stayed where they could be found by the Dynamic Duo and captured. The all went to different places in the city but it all looked too planned, like they were working together towards a common goal. _

_Batman and Robin had decided to split up with Robin taking on the Riddler, Penguin and the Mad Hatter while Batman went after the Joker and Harley, Two-Face, Poison Ivy and Scarecrow. _

_It was around 4 hours after the breakout and Robin had already taken down the Riddler, Penguin and the Mad Hatter but it seemed odd. They never tried to fatally wound him just weaken him. Batman was done with Two-Face, Poison Ivy and Scarecrow and was currently fighting the Joker when Robin swung onto the roof next door to be able to watch and make sure Bats was okay. Batman was locked in combat with Joker when Harley came over to Robin swinging her mallet as she walked. _

"_Well since Mista J. is keeping big old Batman busy I think I am going to have some fun with his little bird."_

_When Robin response was a glare she pouted as if she expected a better reaction._

"_Well there must be a better way to act around your Auntie Harley isn't there because right now you are being a very naughty little bird."_

_With that she swung her mallet aiming for Robin's chest as he flipped away. He dodged the first swing but did not expect her to turn her mallet right around and catch him in the back, knocking him onto the hard concrete as he tried to catch his breath. He looked over at Batman and Jokers fight to see Batman running away from the Jokers hyenas that were chasing him and the Joker trying to make his way over to their rooftop._

"_Maybe I will just have to cage the little bird and keep him there till he learns how to behave with respect for his elders."_

_After that it was all downhill for Robin. She pounded on his chest with a mallet till he felt at least one rib crack and then pulled out her gun. At first all that came out was the little bam flag then she pulled the trigger again so that the flag shot out of the gun and stabbed him in the left shoulder making him fall on the concrete again and debate whether he should pull it out or not. If he did he would bleed more but the flag just hurt so damn much. He finally decided he had dealt with worse and left the flag in rather than helping himself bleed out._

_That's when he felt the rag come over his face and the mallet come down on his chest so that he would have to suck in a breath and breath in whatever chemical was on the rag. Next thing he knew the world was fading to black and all he could hear was Jokers insane laughter._

_(TO BE CONTINUED…)_


	7. Chapter 7

(_Still flashback so no POV.)_

_As Robin slowly came to he fought the urge look around, open his eyes or groan. He slowed down his breathing so that he still seemed unconscious. As he quickly took in his surrounding he realized his wrists were tied behind the chair he was on and both his ankles were tied to the legs of said chair. His utility belt and boots were missing also. He was in a warehouse, of course, with 10 of Joker's lackeys in various places guarding him._

_The sudden slap of metal against skin brought his attention to the corner where Joker was walking out of the shadows, swinging a crowbar around like a baton._

"_Come on Boy Blunder, I know you are awake. Come on and look at you Uncle J."_

_Robin slowly raised his head giving Joker the meanest Batglare he could give._

"_Oh, well that is no way to look at you Uncle. Auntie Harley maybe we should teach him some manners."_

_Harley came skipping out of the shadows with her ever present mallet grasped firmly in her hands._

"_Oh Mista J. I think you are right, little Birdy here is being very rude. Why he's not even singing his song. Can we fix that and reteach him how to sing."_

"_Well, Harley, it would be rude not to reteach him something he forgot to do when he did it so beautifully."_

_With that the teeth of the crowbar bit into the same shoulder the little flag stabbed earlier. Robin held back the gasp of pain struggling to follow Batman's rule of never show weakness. Joker yanked out the crowbar only to slam it into his ribcage, cracking at least 2 ribs. Again Robin stayed dead silent except for his borderline panting breathing which he tried to smoothen out._

"_Well since that doesn't seem to be working, let's try something else." Joker laughed as he pulled out a carving knife, "Let's carve this bird."_

_Robin swallowed moans of pain as Joker took his knife and cut a line straight down his arm. Joker looked almost disappointed that he didn't make at least one hiss of pain._

"_Well Harl's we are artists, what should we draw?"_

"_OH OH Sign him so one day he will be worth something."_

"_Great Idea!"_

_Robin felt Joker rip off the R insignia on his costume and then felt sharp pain in his chest short after. Joker was carving words into his chest and Robin was struggling not to scream. He let out a low grunt that could be considered a growl. When Joker was done he held out a mirror and Robin looked into it to see the word 'Joker' crudely written on his chest where the R used to be._

"_Oh Mista J. it is beautiful!"_

"_Why thank you Harley."_

"_But he is still not singing."_

"_Well we have to fix that don't we."_

_Robin felt a metal baseball bat come down on his kneecap, shattering it. He could keep in the scream of pain that built up in his chest. The Joker was laughing maniacally._

"_Finally the bird sings his song!"_

_Robin saw Joker grab a hook that was hanging down from the ceiling and walk over to him._

"_Now let's see if the little bird can fly."_

_Robin felt the hook being shoved into his uninjured shoulder until it went in the front and out the back. He saw Joker start to pull on a chain and felt the hook start to rise with him attached. Robin screamed in pain as his opposite hand came up grabbing the hook to relieve it of his weight a little bit so it would hurt less. When Robin was about 5 feet of the ground Joker hooked the chain to the wall to secure it and Robin dangled helplessly over the ground, quietly moaning in pain. He could feel his fingers break because of how tightly he was holding the chain. _

"_Well look he can fly!"_

_Joker grabbed his leg and swung him around on the chain letting go so that Robin kept swinging back and forth like a pendulum. Joker grabbed the crowbar again and smacked him full force in the chest breaking his one rib so bad he felt it puncture a lung so that he had even more trouble breathing._

_His vision started going dark when he saw Joker bring out a gun and aim it at his stomach._

"_Sorry to cut our fun short but I gotta run"_

_With that the gun was fired and Robin screamed with pain and the bullet slammed into his stomach._

_He was barely conscious when he heard a window shatter and hazily saw Batman beating the living daylights out of Joker._

_When Joker fell unconscious Batman started calling out to him trying to find a sign he was still conscious. Robin let out a small whimper and slowly his world went to black as Batman cut the chain leaving the hook in his shoulder and carried him to the batmobile at a speed that would make Flash jealous. _


	8. Chapter 8

(Back in the present)**Nightwings POV.**

'_After that I was put into an induced coma to let all the wounds heal. I woke up a month later with 3 cracked ribs, a shattered knee, 1 broken rib, a punctured lung, 3 broken fingers and a gunshot wound. When they first started surgery right after the fight I also had internal bleeding, a stab wound, cuts up my arms, the Joker signature and a hook in my shoulder so I guess I was on deaths door. I wasn't able to walk without help for another 2 weeks.' (Nightwing)_

'_What happened after that? Why did you leave?' (M'gann)_

'_I left because Batman tried to take something from me that wasn't his to take. After another month Bat's said he was retiring robin because the fight with Joker was too close and it was the best opportunity we had to get me out of the superhero game safely. All the villains had heard Joker gloating about how he killed Robin and after not seeing me in action for about 2 months, they started to believe him. Bat's said since they thought I was dead, no one would think about kidnapping me again and I couldn't get hurt again. What he didn't realize was that he was hurting me so much more than any villain could by taking away robin.' (Nightwing)_

'_Nightwing, what Batman did was because he cared about you. He didn't want to see you get hurt again. He loved you.' (M'gann)_

'_M'gann he knew how much I needed robin, how much I needed to fight crime. He did it because he didn't want to have a weak partner. He didn't even try to stop me when I left.' (Nightwing)_

With that I walked away, not wanting to hear M'gann defend Batman anymore. What he did was not out of love, it was out of selfishness. He didn't want to have a weakness, and I was his.

**M'gann's POV.**

God, why are Bats so stubborn. They are exactly the same, why can't they see that. I mean, they both think the other left because they didn't need or love them, though Robin has a little more info to back up his thesis. I just can't get why he doesn't understand Batman was using a very logical way to safely take Robin out of the hero game.

But, HELLO MEGAN! I guess Robin, or Nightwing now, really needs to fight crime. Maybe he needs to now he can at least try to make the world a better place. Maybe he is just too good for his own safety.

As he walked away, I could feel intense emotions of anger and sadness radiating off of him. Maybe I shouldn't have made him show me what happened, but I needed to know. Anyone would be curious to see what broke up the dynamic duo.

**Nightwing's POV.**

As I walked down to my room, I already had a feeling that I was too hard on M'gann but she has to understand how much fighting crime means to me. Bruce tried to take that away. He didn't even try to stop me when I left; just made up the excuse that Dick Grayson was at some boarding school in London to make sure the public wouldn't get suspicious. I'm surprised he didn't just tell them I ran away, it would be much easier and would give him a reason to not know anything about what was happening with me. But no Bats have to make everything complicated and live in their own elaborate lies.

Once I got to my room I opened up the door not expecting a pair of deep violet eyes to be staring back at me and a sarcastic voice saying,

"I know where Robin is."

-LINELINELINELINE-

Hi, I am back baby. Sorry that it is such a long chapter and that it wasn't really a great ending to the flashback, I was just so sick of how long that flashback was taking me and I know if I did a whole other chapter on Robin recovering and him fighting with batman, I would go crazy. So I chose to speed up the story a little bit. Next Chapter is gonna be lots of sibling fluff and bonding between Robin and Raven.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nightwing's POV.**

Previously: "I know where Robin is."

-LINELINELINELINE-

Once Raven said that, I tried to keep my rising panic down and come across as interested not nervous.

"Oh yeah, Raven? And where is that?"

"Don't try and act innocent. I have known about your past since the second I met you."

I was only partially shocked. I always had a feeling she knew but I also hoped she didn't.

"Why didn't you tell any of the others?"

"Because, it wasn't my past to tell. I know you know about my past, though I don't know how, but you never told anyone, you trusted me. Why shouldn't I trust you to tell us if or when you feel it is necessary?"

"Then why are you telling me you know now?"

"Because your old team is here. I don't care that you used to be Robin, you are Nightwing to us. That is what you want. But the team is thinking that Nightwing did something to Robin. They are threatening you and even though Miss Martian can distract them from you, you are going to need more help."

"Rae, what do you mean you think I need help? I have you and M'gann. I can't tell anyone else. I don't want the titans to look at me differently because of the fact I used to be Robin."

"I get why you can't tell young justice. But why can't you tell the Titans? How will we look at you differently?"

"Because, my old team got really over-protective when they found out how many times I have been tortured or kidnapped or shot or even how long I have been in the hero team. I thought it would make them lay off if they knew I have been at this since I was nine but it just made them feel like they had to protect me more. The only one who didn't change was Wally, because he knew my identity and was there a lot of the times I was kidnapped. I don't want the titans to do that too."

"Ok, I understand. But maybe you should tell Wally, he was your best friend, maybe he will try and help keep the team off your tail."

"You don't get it Rae. When Roy… I mean Speedy… wait, no, Red Arrow left he tried so hard to get him back. I don't want him to try to get me to come back, because I won't be able to say no and I don't want to leave you guys."

By this point in the conversation we had moved to sitting on the bed. When Raven heard me say that last line she did something I have never seen her do. She hugged me,

"Whoa, who are you and what have you done with Raven?"

"Oh shut up,' wing. I just hope you know I don't care about your past, I'll follow you anywhere. You're like my little brother."

With that Raven left my room and I got into bed trying to go to sleep, even though I knew I would wake up in a this same mess tomorrow.

-LINELINELINELINELINE-

After about an hour of not being able to sleep, I tried something else. Ever since I was little I was always more comfortable in the air, all acrobats are. That's why Bruce built me little perches all around the mansion. When the tower was built I put a couple up in places that are always covered in shadows, one in my bedroom, one in the training room, and one in the kitchen/ living room. 

Right now I noiselessly made my way down to the living room and got up onto my perch in the shadows, about twenty feet above the ground, so I would know who woke up first and also no one could surprise me in the morning.

After about a half an hour of sitting on my perch I was asleep, knowing that in the morning I would wake up to either beast boy or cyborg throwing a shoe at me to wake me up.

-LINELINELINELINELINELINE-

**WALLY'S POV.**

When I woke up I realized the whole team was waiting for me to wake up so we could go over to the tower together.

"Hey guys, sorry you had to wait."

Artemis sent me a mean glare meaning she was just about to wake me up, probably in a violently embarrassing way.

"Oh, no we don't mind, as long as you get your beauty sleep Baywatch. We all know how much of that you need."

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't they, Artie?"

"Don't call me that Baywatch, god you are so annoying."

Conner apparently had gotten annoyed with our arguing, choosing to intervene.

"Would you guys stop flirting so we can go over to the tower?"

After that we walked out of the Bio-ship. The walk was short but I realized that M'gann was acting really strange and withdrawn. Usually she was so cheerful in the morning but this morning she looks really deep in thought. I was about to ask her about it when we saw Starfire flying over to us with a very annoyed looking Raven right next to her.

"It is the greatest of morning, is it not?"

"She means good morning, you will get used to it eventually."

They walked us back to the tower and typed in a code at the door, scanned both the thumbs for prints and had a voice recognition keyword just to unlock the door.

"Is that level of security really necessary to get into you tower?"

Raven looked at Kaldur with a very exasperated look.

"We have had some trouble with villains invading our home, including someone's sister."

She shot a pointed look at Starfire who shrunk back and meekly replied, "I had no idea, friend Raven."

We entered the tower and all loaded into the elevator to take us up to the living room.

When we got there I noticed a specific lack of a black and blue leader.

"Where's Nightwing?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other mischievously and had an impromptu game of rock paper scissors which Beat Boy won.

"Haha, I get to wake him up. In your face Cy."

"What does he me…?"

I was cut off when BB took off his boot, aimed it at the corner of the room about twenty feet of the ground and chucked it.

That's when a startled yelp shot out and the whites of a mask showed up in the shadows. All of a sudden Nightwing leaped down and landed with a certain grace that reminded me of someone else.

That's when it hit me. Why he was so eerily familiar. Why he wasn't trusted by anyone on the team. Why M'gann was so quiet this morning, she must have figured it out last night.

Robin.

-LINELINELINE-

A.N. so Wally figured it out, OH NO! Hey thanks for all the reviews but I need some more for next chapter so R&R!

-Chewyring


	10. Chapter 10

**M'gann's POV.**

When Nightwing jumped down, as everyone's eyes went from him to the corner where he appeared from, Wally's eyes stuck on him, his mouth partially opened with surprise and his mind working quickly from shock. I knew he figured Nightwing out so I grabbed his arm and dragged him away before anyone realized.

"Wally, you can't tell anyone!"

"I am going to kill him. That short little asshole!"

That's when Nightwing walked into the hallway where we were talking with a fake look of hurt on his face.

"Wow KF, I am hurt that you would call me that."

"Oh shut up, you left us because the team was overprotective but I stayed the same and you didn't even have the balls to keep in touch. Then when you left and Bats said you were gone, you didn't even say goodbye. We were supposed to be best buds! That hurt, first Roy then you, what happened to brothers forever."

I could tell I was hearing something I wasn't supposed to so I excused myself before I heard something they could take back.

-LINELINELINELinE-

**Nightwing's POV.**

"Wally, do you know even what happened. Let's clear that up before you start yelling at me for leaving."

"No, why does it even matter? You still left. I mean we both knew Roy would leave because he was always the rebel but you and I, we would always stand by our mentors! What happened?"

"Wally, Bats said I couldn't be Robin anymore. Even if I didn't leave I wouldn't be able to see you or anyone else on the team anymore. I was gonna be shut out of the league."

"What!? Really? Barry told me you got hurt really bad but he didn't tell me Bats benched you. I'm sorry Bro. I get why you left, I know how much Robin meant to you."

"Yeah dude, I really am sorry I didn't keep in touch or even say bye but I didn't want Bat to find me so I cut my ties with anyone from the league or team. I really did miss you. We are still brothers."

Next thing I knew I was wrapped in Wally's embrace and instantly I hugged back.

"Dick, please talk to me next time anything happens. I will always be your brother. Why didn't you tell me the second we got here?"

"Wally, I was scared you would tell the team and ask me to come back. I wouldn't have been able to say no."

"Well, I won't ask then. You i.d. was safe with me and now your location is to. I can also keep the team off your tail. Don't worry 'bout anything."

When we walked back into the living room the team was still trying to figure out where I was sleeping previously and the titans were telling them they wouldn't find it. They knew how well I hid my perches.

I went over to the utility closet and pulled out a flashlight and shined it on the small piece of wood jutting out from the wall where I resided not even an hour ago.

"Nightwing, how did you not fall down from there at night? Isn't that kinda dangerous?"

I looked over at Kaldur with a look of amusement when I saw his confused face.

"I have pretty good balance. Though I only sleep up there if I know I won't toss around in my sleep."

The team all looked kinda surprised, though Wally shot me a worried look, probably because he has seen some of my most violent nightmares and knew how much I moved during those.

"That's pretty amazing."

I looked over to the commenter and saw Artemis looking at me with a skeptical look. Of course she doesn't trust me.

-LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE-

**Artemis' POV.**

Something about Nightwing was off. This wasn't just because of the fact that we think he did something with robin, no, this had something to do with the fact that he was so much like him. His size and physical attributes, the black hair, the tan skin. His balance was exactly the same, there had been multiple time I walked into the training room at the cave and saw Robin balanced perfectly atop the uneven bars just reading. Even the name was peculiar. Nightwing, now how many powerless, ebony haired, short tan heroes named themselves after birds? There can't be that many.

But that wasn't all. Maybe I never realized it because I always knew him as Robin and never thought about him as anything else, but now that I see him as a different person I realized someone else he was like.

Something about him reminds me of a certain M.I.A. would be sophomore from Gotham Academy.

-LINELINELINELINELINELINE-

A.N. now the story is getting rolling and Artemis pretty much knows Nightwing is Robin but what about Richard Grayson? Muahhahaha! R&R! (We got over 50!)

Also thanks a lot Quaser!

-Chewyring


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, I know, it has been forever, but forgive my absence PLEASE! Thank you for all the reviews, it really keeps me going and without them I wouldn't be able to write this. I really do think of you guys as my internet friends so ILY THANKS!

-Chewyring

-LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE-

**ARTEMIS' POV.**

I really was positive that Nightwing was Robin but Robin being Dick Grayson, _THAT_ I had to look into. If he really was, it would explain so much, like, why he was always annoying around me in school and why he took that picture that first day of school a year ago, also, why he all of a sudden went off the radar to a supposed boarding school somewhere in Europe. There are just too many coincidences.

That is why when the titans left because their trouble alarm went off and they gave us strict instructions not to help, just to make sure no one knew we were in Jump; I decided to snoop in Nightwings room.

Even when I gave the team a bullshit excuse and was walking up to his room, I knew it would be a pain to get into it. He was trained by the freaking Batman, so when I got there and there was only a password lock I was surprised. I mean even at the cave he had to password lock a thumbprint scan and like three keyhole locks. I guess he just relied on the fact that the titans knew nothing about his past or even him so they would not be able to guess even close to a password.

Still, I knew it wouldn't be anything obvious so I tried a couple until I got it. The Flying Grayson's, nope. Haly's Circus, nada. Trapeze, too easy. Then I thought hard, and I mean really hard to remember this. Once all the words came to me I slowly typed them in, thinking if this isn't it I don't know what is. After I typed the full phrase I was almost scared to press enter. 'The Flight of Death', the last performance the flying Grayson's did, named rightly because of the lack of a net. As I pressed enter the screen lit up and the little grinning face of Robin came up, as though it was put there to remind Nightwing of who he was. Or I guess used to be.

The door slid open and I silently walked into his room, half expecting it to be booby trapped or something. His walls were covered in newspaper clippings, most of them being centered on someone named Slade. There was absolutely nothing personal related in the whole room. That is, not until I got to the wall behind his bed. On that was an almost miniscule button, blending so perfectly into the wall I wasn't even sure if it was real. I slowly pressed it. After about 5 seconds a wall panel flipped around to reveal another password enter thing.

God, does he really need to safeguard everything so securely. The door password was hard enough to figure out; this one was going to be near impossible. I tried out the original possibilities. Richard. Trapeze. Graysons. Robin. Batman. Even Zatanna, but none worked. God I am so not feeling to aster. Wait. How 'bout that. I nervously typed an A, S then T, E and final R and pressed enter. A part of the wall swung open to reveal a closet sized room filled with Nightwings past life. Everything from the picture of Dick Grayson and me on the first day of high school to his old Robin costume in a glass case. There was even a huge Flying Graysons Poster on the wall.

As I walked out of the closet and his room, there was only one thought on my mind.

I finally got him.

-LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE-

**Nightwing's POV.**

We just got back from fighting Plasmus. And ARE WE covered in his gross goop. Sure it isn't as lethal as Fear Gas or Joker Venom, but man is it annoying to get off. That is, until Aqualad blasted us with freezing cold water.

"Thank you, Kaldur, but did it have to be so cold?"

"I apologize, Nightwing, but the substance you were covered in smelled like sewage."

Raven was probably the most annoyed at being drenched. She used her black energy to blast the rest of the snickering young justice team with cold water, sent an angry glare at Kaldur and stalked off to her room, presumably to get dry.

The rest of us did that to, probably a little less irritably, but we still followed her lead.

I walked up to my room and entered the password only to be grabbed by the wrist when I walked in and ended up facing a very pissed off Artemis holding to picture of us on the first day of high school.

"Hey, Dick, let's talk."

-LINELINELINELINE-

A.N. Hey, I am back. Sorry I didn't update, but I was really busy making a Harley Quinn costume and doing school projects and running Cross Country but that is all done now and I can get updates out again. R&R PLZ.

-Chewyring


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. Hey I know I haven't updated in about a week or so but well, here it is.

-Chewyring

-LINELINELINELINELINE-

**NIGHTWING'S P.O.V.**

I am pretty sure when I heard Artemis say those words, my heart stop and my eyes dilated in fear behind my mask.

In the shadows of my always dark room, I could faintly see her smirking triumphantly. And for once since I started the Titans I felt vulnerable because, since a year ago, I wasn't able to hide my past and feelings behind the mask I always wore.

My next sentence came out in a horrified whisper as I tried to collect my panic and compose myself.

"How did you find out?!"

"God, Dick, you look like you just saw a ghost. I'm not gonna tell anyone. As for how I figured out, well, I guess I am just a much better detective than you accounted for. First I figured out you were Robin, and then realized the similarities between Robin and Dick Grayson. How you both went M.I.A. about a year ago, your physical attributes, your acrobatic background. Then I realized the main thing, Dick Grayson had a reason to fight crime, he lost his parents to Gotham's underbelly. It was pretty obvious."

"Okay, you are a good detective Artie", she grimaced at my taste in nicknames, "But why won't you tell anyone?"

She looked at me thoughtfully, and then answered, "I know you know about my family's criminal background, you never told anyone. Why should I take away your privacy, if you never threatened mine?"

Then a thought struck me, "How did you figure out Nightwing was Robin?"

That was when a devious smirk came across her face and she chuckled softly.

"It was pretty obvious if you think about it. You both have black hair, small frames and pale skin. Also your names are both bird related and Nightwing appeared about a month after Robin disappeared. As for how I figured out robin was Dick Grayson, well I guess seeing Robin as someone else got me think about him as other people and it just kinda clicked. I didn't have confirmation until I snuck into your room and found you secret closet. And by the way, I am not laughing."

"WAIT, YOU SNUCK INTO MY ROOM AND SAW MY SECRET ROOM!? Really Artie, there is something called privacy, and how did you guess all the passwords?"

"Honestly Nightwing, they weren't that hard when you knew about your secret I.D. and you past as Robin."

She was wearing that victorious smirk again. I didn't blame her; it was quite a feat if you rendered a bat speechless.

"And I also want a copy of that picture, my face looks hilarious."

Her putting in that one comment seemed to lighten the mood and make me less mad at her for disrespecting my privacy, I mean; she had no reason to trust me.

We were both pulled out of our thought or in Artemis case, laughing at my awestruck face, by a comment we heard outside followed by an angry yell that started a full blown yelling match.

-LINELINELINELINELINE-

Me and Artemis ran out to the living room where we saw Kaldur just barely holding back Superboy who looked like he was about to kill Zatanna.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, what is going on here?!" I looked to Zee for an answer because I figured Supey was so pissed to talk right now. She looked back at me blushing furiously and slowly spoke up in a small embarrassed voice.

"Me and M'gann were talking about you, she said how you reminded her of Robin because you had the same hair color and build, and then I said you were as cute as Robin and Superboy started freaking out at me."

Superboy cut in angrily, glaring at Zatanna then pointing his rage fully at me.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE REPLACING ROBIN WITH NIGHTWING! ROB ALWAYS HAD A THING FOR YOU AND WHEN WE ARE FINALLY CLOSE TO FINDING HIM, YOU START LIKING A WHOLE NOTHER TEENAGE VIGILANTE! IT'S WRONG AND NOT FAIR TO HIM!"

Zatanna seemed to get fed up with Superboy's ranting and she cut in just as angrily as he did to her.

"DON'T YELL AT HIM! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT ROBINS NOT HERE! HE LEFT US, ABANDONED US AND DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE! I AM SORRY IF AFTER A WHOLE YEAR OF HIM NOT EVEN ATTEMPTING TO CONTACT US, I GOT OVER HIM AND I AM ABLE TO SAY ANOTHER PERSON IS GOD DAMB CUTE!"

The two of them had gotten surprisingly close, yelling straight into each other's faces. I could tell Wally, M'gann and Artemis were all casting anxious glances towards me, trying to see what course of action I would take. I guess I surprised them when I whipped out a black and blue Bird-a-rang and threw it straight in between Zatanna and Conner, not only to get them out of each other's faces but also to get their attention.

I looked around the room and noticed both the Titans, who have looked pretty lost during this whole ordeal, and the team looking at me with expressions ranging from outrageously angry to confusion. I looked straight back into their eyes as I uttered my next 3 words.

"I am Robin…"

-LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE-

A.N. hey so a lot happened in this chapter and the story is finally picking up. PLZ R&R to tell me what you think.

-Chewyring


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. hey everyone, I'm back and I know some of you were surprised and maybe a little mad at the end of last chapter but I just want to get this sorry moving before I run out of ideas, don't worry it will all work out in the end. Also I don't know if this was obvious in the first disclaimer chapter but this is a chalant pairing, nothing against Robstar it was just easier to make it a chalant because I can say Starfire is betrothed to someone on Tameran or something like that.

-Chewyring

-linelinelinelineline-

NIGHTWING'S POV.

_Previously: 'I am Robin...'_

Once I said that time seemed to come to a screeching halt. Everyone was frozen. Wally, Artemis and M'gann because they didn't expect me to out myself like that. Kaldur, Connor and Zatanna just seemed to shocked to speak and the Titans, who had been rather quiet throughout this whole thing looked at me curiously. Almost like they half expected it.

I guess they might have. With how experienced I was it was pretty obvious that I either used to be a differently named vigilante or I was a villain under a different name. They expected anything.

Next thing I knew Zatanna slapped me straight across the face. She looked on the verge of tears.

"DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT YOU JERK, IS NOT FUNNY!"

M'gann, Wally and Artemis all jumped to my defense.

"He's telling the truth!" Artemis.

"Honestly he is!" M'gann.

"It's true, Zatanna." Wally.

After hearing them defend me she looked at them accusingly.

"YOU KNEW," She turned to me, "you told them before you would have told me, REALLY?"

She looked like she was ready to slap me again so I said my next words carefully.

"They figured it out. M'gann because she recognized my mind. Wally because he is my best Friend and Artemis because she didn't trust me and snooped around my room."

That last sentence shocked the Titans, they knew how well I guarded my room. I guess I really did rely on the people trying to get in not know who I used to be.

Zatanna still looked a little angry but also doubtful, like me being Robin was sketchy and to good to be true.

"Here let me prove it to you."

And with my old smirk I pulled her into a kiss, shocking her and everyone else in the room. Especially the Titans because they knew me as the most closed off person.

Starfire seemed the most confused. Cyborg and Beast Boy knew who Robin was because they were part of the normal world and Raven already knew about my past so she knew who Robin was but Starfire came to this planet after I dropped the Robin identity so she never heard of him.

When I pulled away from the kiss Zatanna seemed thoroughly convinced I was Robin.

She talked me into a fierce hug almost sobbing from happiness into my shoulder as I rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

I looked over to Kaldur and Conner and realized they were looking at me with overjoyed or in Connor's case, a small grin, looks on their face but a smug look in their eyes.

Next thing I knew I was tackled into a group hug from the whole team. Even Wally, M'gann and Artemis, even though they already knew who I was.

Once we broke up I looked over at the Titans who looked a little funny. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked shocked to find out I used to be the squire to the Dark Knight, Raven just looked at me amused and Starfire was still really confused. But they all also looked a little dejected and jealous.

"Um, maybe I should explain some things."

Everyone except the one who already knew who I was looked at me with 'no duh' faces.

"Uh, okay then maybe you want to sit down. It's a long story."

-LINELINELINELINE-

Once everyone sat down in the living room they all turned to me. Wally, M'gann, Artemis and Raven all stood off to the side because they knew enough of what happened. Everybody else looked like they were on the edge of their seats as I say down and cleared my throught.

"So it all started after a massive breakout from Arkham..."

-LINELINELINELINELINE-

"after I left Batman I came up with the identity of Nightwing and met you guys when Starfire crash landed on Earth. I had every intention of working alone, but when you guys asked me to be leader I found the idea of being on a team and family again to good to be true and I stayed."

It had taken a good two hours, some mental images from M'gann and about the puts off calming tea, for when I got really mad, from Raven to make it ask the way through my story but we did it.

Beast Boy asked the question we were all wondering.

"So um Nightwing, what now? Do you stay with us or go back with them?"

"BB, I could have gone back to them when ever I wanted, but I didn't. All because they found me doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. You guys are my family now, you can't get rid of me that easily."

The team looked a little hurt at this, they must have expected me top want to go back with them. Sadly what I just said was the truth and I wanted to stay with the Titans. And the team realized and accepted this.

We were all pulled out of our thoughts by the sound of a jets landing on the extra helipad on the roof.

That's when we realized the Justice League had probably been worried sick about those proteges and that they were here for them.

Boy was I in trouble.

-LINELINELINELINELINE-

A.N. DONE, I typed this chapter and uploaded it from my phone so I hope there were not that many mistakes. R&R plz!

-Chewyring


End file.
